Naruto: RISE OF A HERO
by angelicwings1
Summary: The world needed a hero, and a boy step up to become that hero. he travels around the world, looking for the strongest fighters to learn their jutsu. while madera rises collecting demons from their host, and absorbing their power to release kagura and destroy the world, to create a better one, filled with darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not good with action stuff, and i will try my best. I always thought sasuke would have been better of as a girl, but oh well. anyway, this is a fantasy i had long ago, about how naruto would have been like, when i first saw the show. Its a lot different from the show, but at the same time, the jutsu and names and some plots are the same.**

* * *

Ten years ago, a war broke loose. The fourth hokage with his comrades left the village to fight Madera and kaguya. They fought bravely, but at the end they lost their lives. I on the other hand saw everything.

"Sasuke!" I turn to the voice to see my loud hyper friend, Naruto, up in the air with a kunai. Quickly I dodge it and use my famous fire-ball jutsu, . "HOT! Hot! Hot!" he says patting his behind, to remove the fire. "How many time have I told you Naruto, you can never beat me."

"Says who, you were just lucky" he says now pointing at me, I shook my head before disappearing and appearing behind him, now with my kunai on his neck. He gulps, I could see the sweat running down his face, and his body shaking a little. I didn't know if he was excited or scared, either way I didn't care. Smirking I bend down a little and whispered "just luck huh", than I pushed him on the floor, making him fall.

"Listen Naruto, if you want to get stronger, you need to stop joking around. And take things seriously, otherwise the village will continue to pick on you, and call you a murderer" I said, I know what I'm saying is a little harsh, but he needs to understand, how the world is, it's not full of sunshine and rainbow, the people in this village a sick, and wicked. They don't care about anyone, especially Naruto.

Ever since the fourth died, they blamed Naruto. Saying it's because of him that the hokage died, and other bullshit that had nothing to do with him. It just ticks her off, sure the hokage died, but other people died in that war as well, Naruto was not to blame. My father died there, so did my mother and kushina. The only one that survive that war was juraiya, who disappeared after sensei Tsunade healed his wound.

I was soon snap out of my thoughts when Naruto moved, and sat down by the river. "Listen sasuke, I don't care if the village hate me, as long as I can make them smile with my pranks, and make them forget the past. Then so be it" he says, watching the water flow, I frown "I don't accept that dobe, you are human, you were just a kid like me, and you couldn't prevent what happened to the village." I said folding my fist in anger "they have no right to treated you that way"

"You don't see what I see sasuke, the village is my family. If they need someone to blame to get over their past, to feel happy again. I won't stop them, one day I will become this village savior like my father, but I will do it my way" he says now standing up

"What do you mean dobe?"

He turn to look at me with that goofy grin of his "unlike my father, I will save the world"

"The world? Are you crazy…baka"

"Call me stupid all you want sasuke, but one day, I will learn all the justsu in the world, and become the most powerful hokage of all time, best believe it" he says staring at me, I watch the river flow for a while before standing up and pushing him in it. He was taken by surprise, and scream when he realized how cold the water was "baka" I said before walking away "TEME!" he screamed, for the whole world to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY :)**

* * *

 **Narrator pov**

"AAcho!" he says, laying on the bed

"I see your awake Naruto" the voice said, he turn to see itachi sasuke brother at the door with sasuke looking anywhere but him. " what am I doing here?" he asks, itachi smirk " you don't remember Naruto, sasuke pushed you in the river, unaware of electric seal in the water" he says making sasuke pout, itachi seeing this ruffle his hair a little bit, before bending his head down, to apologize. Naruto seeing this jump out of the bed to tell them it was ok, but itachi was still persistent. This made him scratch his head, laughing a little. "Look its fine, I'm sure he didn't mean it" he says

Itachi got up with sasuke "oh right we forgot" he says whispering something to sasuke. At first sasuke didn't want to do it, but with itachi threatening to cut his whole hair off, he quickly ran to the kitchen. "You should get back in bed Naruto, so you can feel better"

"I'm fine, no cold is gonna stop this uzumaki from running around" he says smirking, as soon as he was about to take a step his leg gave in, and he fell. Itachi shook his head, and lift him yup, "you are very stubborn Naruto. Just like someone I use to know" he says, just when he put Naruto on the bed, sasuke appears, with what looks like food. Itachi walk to him and gave him a push "here" he says putting the tray on his lap. Naruto looks down, with joy, before grinning at sasuke "you made this?", when sasuke didn't answer, he grab the spoon to drink it. "Oh boy am I hungry" he says before digging in, as soon as he did he drop the spoon, making it hit the floor. Itachi backs away slowly, trying to hold his laugh

"What's wrong with you dobe" he says

"This…this soup is poison"

"Poison?" sasuke says getting tick off

Naruto unaware nod, he push his food away, but sasuke insist he eats it " I rather die than eat this" he said breaking whatever calmness sasuke had " say that again Naruto" he says, Naruto feeling a killing intent nervously grab the soup " I said it was g-g-good, y-yah, v-very g-good" he says grabbing the bowl and drinking all the soup"

Sasuke calming down smiles "that's better, now get some rest baka" he says walking away. Itachi who stopped laughing, was amazed. He said to himself, Naruto must have nine lives, to be able to drink that soup. "You know I'm glad sasuke isn't a girl" he says this got itachi attention "why do you say that?"

"Because she wouldn't have to cook" he says, making itachi smirk, he told Naruto to get some rest before closing the door. "To bad she is" he says

Meanwhile the counsels were having a meeting. "Why is the demon child still in the village, we should banish him." hyuga clan leader said some parties agreed with him " he's a kid, you can't blame him for what happened ten years ago" another said

"Your forgetting inuzuka that it's because of him, that Madera attacked the village" danzo says

"No, it's because of the kyubaa. If kushina and minato wasn't so rash as to place the seal in their child, he wouldn't be a threat" he barked

"Your forgetting, he did it for the sake of this village, to save us" itachi said now coming in

"His right, our children are still here today, because of minato and fugaku sacrifice. We should always remember that" this time a female said

Danzo didn't like this at all "What we should be doing is preparing ourselves, for orichimaru attack. I found out from my ninjas that he will be here in two days to attack the village." When he said this everyone gasp, "What! How is this possible?"

"I thought he was dead, danzo" the hyuga clan said

"I thought so too, but apparently he survived. Because of a certain kyubaa power" he says

"THIS IS JUST RIDICOULSOU"

"Once again because of the kyubaa, people will die"

Itachi listening to all of this, wondered if danzo is plotting something. Danzo feeling someone watching him turn to itachi "is there something wrong" he says

"How did they get this information?" he asks

"Isn't it obvious, we found his location, and we've been keeping our eyes on him" he says

"Then how come you didn't tell us about this location? Why is it now, you're telling us about this?" his question took danzo by surprise, danzo didn't know how to respond to this without being suspicious. He cursed the uchiha for their brains. "Well danzo, are you going to answer" he says

Danzo glares at itachi before smirking "why the questions itachi, it wasn't until yesterday that I was sure orichimaru was planning something. I couldn't tell you guys because I wasn't accurate about my theory, but now I am. We should be prepared before more lives are at stake" he finished, itachi didn't by this, he knew danzo is was up to something, he just didn't know what.

"Danzo right, as much as I hate to agree with him. We have to prepare the village for evacuation. So at least no one will die" inuzuka says

"Third what is your decision?"

The third thought about it before making a decision. Gather as much food supplies as possible, make sure you open the seal to the underground. So we can start evacuating everyone, and itachi" he says getting his attention, "I want you to gather your best ninjas, ready them for battle" he says

After the council meeting, everyone left all except itachi. The third told him everything will be fine, and that sasuke will be safe. "That's not what I'm worried about" he says

"Than what is it?"

"I think danzo is behind this, what I mean is, something doesn't feel right. Orichimaru isn't the coward to hide and wait for that long. And let's not forget I would have sense one of his ninjas if they were neared by" he says

"I figured as much, this only means that someone in our village gave orichimaru our hideout" he says

"Yes hokage, and I think danzo is behind it" he says

"Why would he do this? What would he gain for working with the enemy?"

"Get rid of the last namikazi, gain the village respect, and come into power" itachi says surprising the third.

Just when they were about to make a plan, they heard an explosion. One of the guards came into the room, bleeding "we are under attack sure" he says before passing out. Itachi nod to the hokage before disappearing. When itachi reached the uchiha complex, he was met with an angry Naruto, covering sasuke while staring at the man before him. Itachi could see the fox chakra flowing from the boy's body, he turn to look at orichimaru who was smiling, licking his lip.

Orichimaru moved a step, to come near sasuke when Naruto with a demon like voice says "you hurt my friend, NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" he says giving that killer vibe


End file.
